La luz en mi oscuridad
by Luchia-dono
Summary: Sasuke está moribundo en un bosque, arrepentido por algunas cosas que hizo en el pasado y pensaba que ya todo acabó para él cuando... apareció su ángel para salvarlo. Ya se que no es un buen resumen pero no se me ocurría nada T.T


Aquí os dejo un oneshot que hice hace tiempo para un concurso (del cual no supe nada xD)  
Ahora mismo este oneshot no tiene mucho sentido teniendo en cuenta el manga (cuando lo escribí no se sabía la verdad de Itachi, así que pido a sus adimradora que no me maten por ponerlo de malo malísimo :P)

Los peronajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Kishimoto-sama :D

* * *

**_Pov. Sasuke_**

¿Hasta dónde me he dejado llevar por mi ambición? ¿Por qué dejar todo cuanto amaba para seguir un camino que me ha llevado a la perdición? Son unas de tantas preguntas que me he hecho desde hace mucho. Renuncié a todo por mi deseo de ser fuerte, renuncié a todos mis sentimiento por la venganza y renuncié a mi felicidad por verla cumplida. Tantos momentos felices, tantas cosas valiosas para mi… y renuncié a ellas pero ¿para qué? ¿De qué me ha servido todo este sufrimiento? Nada, no ha servido para nada porque he perdido todo lo que me era preciado. La verdad es que he sido un completo estúpido, un completo estúpido cegado por la sed de venganza. No se cómo pude llegar tan lejos. Por ese estúpido deseo he perdido a mis mejores amigos. Ellos eran los únicos a los que podía considerar como familia y sin embargo… ¡¿cómo pude hacerles eso?! Ellos solo querían que regresara pero ahora…

**_Flashback_**

Me encuentro viajando con mi grupo Hebi para encontrar al maldito asesino de mis padres y mi clan, mi hermano Itachi. Llevamos varios meses buscándolo desde que se escapó junto con su compañero del refugio Uchiha. Pero los de Konoha no dejan de seguirnos, menuda molestia. No entiendo por qué no desisten en su empeño de hacerme regresar, yo no pienso volver a ninguna parte hasta que vea cumplid mi venganza. Ya estoy harto de ese montón de molestias. Acabaré con este estúpido juego de una vez. Me paro, digo a mi equipo que se disperse y continúen con la búsqueda. Al poco llegan Naruto y Sakura, parece ser que han venido solos para intentar convencerme sin implicar a nadie más. Hmp qué ilusos.

-Sasuke hemos venido…

-Para llevarme de vuelta a Konoha. Vale, cuéntame algo que no sepa.

-Sasuke-kun por favor…

-Vuelve con nosotros. ¿Qué queréis que os diga? Si yo ya se lo que me vais a decir, supongo que vosotros también sabréis mi respuesta- les digo desenvainando mi espada- esta vez pienso acabar con todo de una vez por todas.

Les ataco sin previo aviso, evitan mi ataque por muy poco. Comienza la batalla y ellos no hacen más que esquivar mis ataques uno tras otro. Mientras yo les ataco sin descanso ellos me gritan que pare, que solo quieren hablar conmigo. Pero yo no les escucho, no les quiero escuchar. Entonces me pongo detrás de Naruto y le lanzo un potente Chidori Nagashi. Cae al suelo de inmediato y comienza a sangrar de forma descontrolada. ¿Pero qué he hecho? No pretendía que fuera tan fuerte.

-¡¡NARUTO!!- grita Sakura mientras corre a socorrerlo- ¡¿Cómo has podido?!- sus ojos se convierten en un mar de lágrimas.

-Yo... no pretendía… yo no quería…

-¡Ya es tarde para eso, el daño ya está hecho!- comienza a acumular chakra para poder curarlo- Naruto por favor no te mueras… no me dejes sola.

Es un susurro apenas audible pero logro escucharlo. No lo soporto más, no puedo seguir aquí. ¿Cómo he podido hacer algo así? ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

**_Fin Flashback_**

Ahora lo recuerdo, huí. Huí de aquel lugar cual niño asustado. ¿Tan bajo caí? Intenté por todos los medios olvidar ese incidente pero no podía. Esa batalla se me aparecía noche tras noche para aumentar mi agonía. No hay un minuto en que no piense que aquel al que consideré como mi mejor amigo podría estar muerto, y yo era el culpable. Un par de meses después de aquello localicé a Itachi y, ordenando a mí equipo que se encargara de su compañero, me dirigí a luchar nuevamente con él. Creo que aquel incidente me dejó una gran huella porque Itachi me estaba dando una paliza. Luego recuerdo que un choque de nuestros ataques provocó una fuerte explosión. Usé el Sharingan para transportarme dejos de allí pero salí muy mal parado. Y ahora aquí me encuentro, tumbado en el suelo con múltiples heridas, a las que les he contenido la hemorragia como he podido, y agonizando. Estoy recordando toda mi vida como si fuera una película, todos los acontecimientos importantes. Todo momento de felicidad echado a perder por un camino de oscuridad y perdición. Mi vida pronto acabará y no he hecho nada de lo que sentirme orgulloso.

Ahora me pregunto por qué no haría caso a Kakashi la noche en que me fui. Él me advirtió que este camino me induciría a la soledad, pero yo estuve tan cegado que no lo tuve en cuenta. Me doy cuenta tarde de todos esos errores. Al menos ahora moriría en paz si pudiera disculparme con todos mis compañeros, todos los me apoyaron e incuso me quisieron. Pero mis ojos se están cerrando y siento que pierdo la consciencia. De mis ojos se escapan dos lágrimas, nunca pensé que volvería a llorar, pero esto que siento duele mucho.

-Amigos,- susurro levemente- se que no podéis escucharme pero yo… lo siento.

**_Fin Pov. Sasuke_**

En el hospital de Konoha se encontraban varia personas en el exterior de la sala de urgencias. Una de ellas era un rubio que no paraba quieto ni un momento. No paraba de andar de un lado a otro por los nervios.

-Naruto haz el favor de parar, serás problemático.

-Déjame Shikamaru, ¿es que no ves que Sasuke estaba muy mal herido?

-Todos lo sabemos Naruto.- intervino Kiba- Pero no se como después de lo que te hizo tú…

-¡Ya se lo que hizo!- gruñó enfadado- Pero también se que estaba cegado por la venganza y yo… Prefiero hablar con él cuando despierte- dijo girando la cara.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y salió Tsunade seguida por Shizune, Sakura e Ino que llevaba a Sasuke en camilla. Parecía tener mucho mejor aspecto. Tsunade se dirigió al pequeño grupo allí reunido, diéndoles que se encontraba fuera de peligro y que despertaría en aproximadamente una hora. Naruto comenzó a dar saltos de alegría, por suerte no le pasó nada a su amigo. Pasó la hora y los nueve novatos, junto con Kakashi y Sai, se encontraban en la habitación de Sasuke esperando a que despertara. Poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, no esperaba seguir vivo después de esa battala. Sin embargo lo que vio le dejó atónito. Estaba en el hospital, rodeado por todos sus compañeros y su sensei. Pero lo que más le extrañó fue que le sonrieran e incluso dijeran que se alegraban de que estuviera bien.

-¿Por qué?- susurró, todos se le quedaron mirando- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué estáis felices de que me encuentre bien? Deberíais odiarme por todo lo que os he hecho, no alegraros, sobretodo tú Naruto. Yo… debería estar muerto… así nadie más sufriría…

-¡¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!!- gritó Naruto- ¡¿Por qué crees que nos alegra?! Porque eres nuestro amigo baka.

-Pero yo casi te mato y encima huí como un cobarde. No deberías…

-¡Yo hago lo que me da la gana! Y si me da la gana de perdonarte, pues te perdono ¡¡y punto en boca!!- eso dejó a Sasuke sin habla- Además Sasuke-teme, para que un orgulloso como tú pida perdón por lo que ha hecho, me doy por satisfecho.

-¿Cómo me oiste? ¿Estabas por ahí?- dijo rojo como un tomate, a lo que su amigo negó con la cabeza- Entonces, ¿quién?

-Pues bueno esa persona está descansando en su casa pero si quieres le digo que luego venga- Sasuke preguntó cual era su nombre- No creo que te acuerdes, apenas os hablabais pero si te interesa su nombre es Hinata Hyuga. Le diré que luego venga para que se lo agradezcas y cuando salgas de aquí… ¡Haremos una fiesta para celebrarlo!

Los gritos de alegría llenaron la habitación en ese momento. "Sigue siendo tan ruidoso como siempre" pensó el Uchiha con una leve sonrisa. Entonces llegó la Hokage gritando que pararan y se fueran, excepto Sakura e Ino que debían seguir con sus deberes en el hospital. Mientras se alejaban por el pasillo esos grititos y silbidos se debilitaban. Pero eso no importó al joven Uchiha, él intentaba hacer memoria: Hinata Hyuga… le sonaba el apellido pero no recordaba su cara. Poco a poco se quedó dormido. Hacia las cinco de la tarde comenzó a abrir los ojos perezosamente cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Uchiha-san, ¿puedo pasar?- dijo una voz suave y dulce.

-Si pasa.

Lo que vio al abrirse la puerta hizo que se le abrieran los ojos como platos "¿Acaso me he muerto y no me he enterado?" pensó el joven al ver a la chica entrar en la habitación. Creía que frente a sus ojos se encontraba el más hermoso ángel que había en el cielo. Se sonrojó levemente sin poder evitarlo y quedó mudo al ver a su linda visitante.

-Hola Uchiha-san, Naruto-kun me dijo que querías hablar conmigo. Yo soy Hinata Hyuga- le dijo con un tierna sonrisa.

-U-un p-placer- "¿Ella es Hinata? No puede ser. De una chica así debería acordarme. Y si no es así… ¿dónde se había metido toda mi vida?" pensaba el Uchiha.- Así que, ¿tú eres quién me ha salvado?- Hinata asintió- ¿Me podrías explicar lo que pasó?

-Por supuesto Uchiha-san verás…

-Sasuke. Dime por mi nombre, no me gusta que me llamen por el apellido.

-Muy bien Uchi… digo Sasuke-kun. Verás lo que pasó…

**_Flashback_**

Una joven de ojos opalinos se encontraba saltando de rama en rama. Acababa de terminar una misión en solitario y se dirigía despreocupadamente a su hogar. Hasta que sintió una presencia-. Dejó de saltar, bajó al suelo y se dirigió lentamente hacia donde la sintió. Ahí vio a un joven tendido en el suelo que estaba gravemente herido. Se acercó un poco más con intención de ayudarlo cuando escuchó que decía algo, apenas inaudible pues estaba muy débil.

-Amigos, se que no podéis oírme pero yo... lo siento.

Acto seguido perdió el conocimiento. Hinata se acercó rápidamente y observó, sorprendida, que se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha. Activó su Byakugan para buscar algún lugar para guarecerse y encontró una cueva a unos 50 m de donde se encontraban. Cargó con el cuerpo del moreno hasta allí y sacó de su mochila el kit médico para comenzar a curarlo. Estuvo dos días en ese lugar hasta que vio que estaba lo bastante recuperado para el viaje de regreso a Konoha. La villa se encontraba a 5 ó 6 km de ese lugar. Al cargar con el chico tardó unos dos día y medio, ya que se paraba a menudo para descansar, tratar sus heridas y cambiarle las vendas. Al llegar lo llevó al hospital y avisó a Tsunade.

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Ya veo, con que eso fue lo que pasó-susurró- Te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi.

-No tiene importancia- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa haciendo que se sonrojara.

"¿Pero qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Por qué siento esto cuando me sonríe?" pensaba confuso. Intentaba aclarar sus sentimientos pero eso era demasiado nuevo para él.

**_Pov. Hinata_**

Noté que Sasuke-kun estaba molesto, parecía como si detestara estar encerrado en una habitación. Estaba con una expresión perdida pero entonces me atreví a preguntárselo.

-No te gusta estar encerrado ¿verdad?

-La verdad es que no- me dijo sorprendido de que lo notara- Pero no creo que me dejen irme a casa solo en mi estado.

-Podrías venir a mi casa- le ofrecí sin saber muy bien por qué- Yo te podría cuidar y tú no tendrías que estar encerrado aquí.

-¿C-cómo?- me dijo aturdido- Pero… ¿tus padres y tu clan no se molestarían?

-Vivo sola,- le digo bajando la mirada- desde hace cuatro meses.

Se quedó pensativo, supuse que sería una gran tentativa pero yo no era más que una desconocida para él. He de reconocer que fue muy precipitado. ¿Tan sola me sentía? Luego vi que me asentía levemente, incluso me pareció ver una media sonrisa en su rostro. Pero me fijé en su mirada que en seguida describí, así que me levanté y fui a hablar con la Hokage. Al encontrarla y contárselo me miró sorprendida aunque me dio su premiso. Entonces me entregó una silla de ruedas para Sasuke-kun y me dijo que tras el combate se quedó con grandes secuelas. Volví a la habitación, al llegar Sasuke-kun miró la silla confuso. Le expliqué que el combate de dejó graves secuelas y que no debía hacer esfuerzos, y también que teníamos permiso.

Mientras andábamos por las calles todos nos miraban curiosos. Yo intento no hacerles caso pero no puedo evitar sonrojarme aunque él parecía impasible ante ellas. Llegamos al barrio Hyuga y, por suerte para mí, no hay nadie por ahí. Voy lo más deprisa a casa. Al cerrar la puerta suspiré aliviada, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por mi invitado.

-Tienes problemas con tu clan- no era una pregunta

-S-si, pero eso no tiene importancia- dije con la sonrisa más elocuente que tenía.

-Hmp. Parece una casa acogedora- me dijo cambiando de tema, dudo que me creyera.

-Muchas gracias. ¿Entramos?

Asintió y le fui enseñando la casa. He de agradecer que fuera una de las pequeñas mansiones individuales de los Hyuga, y había habitaciones en el piso inferior, porque si no ya me veía llamando a algún amigo para que me ayudase a subirlo y a bajarlo a los dormitorios principales del piso superior. Por suerte también había un pequeño cuarto de baño en ese piso. A medida que avanzábamos hasta su cuarto, le voy indicando dónde se encontraban la sala, el baño, la cocina, el dojo… En fin todos los cuartos del piso inferior. Entonces llegamos al que, a partir de ese momento, sería su cuarto. Le dije que se acomodara mientras yo preparaba la cena. Me asintió para luego comenzar a guardar la poca ropa que tenía. Yo me dirigí a la cocina y preparé la cena. La cena transcurrió prácticamente en silencio, el único comentario que se hizo fue cuando Sasuke-kun me dijo que al día siguiente iría a comprar ropa con Naruto-kun y luego al decirnos buenas noches. Una semana después de que comenzáramos a vivir juntos, semana que pasamos sin apenas comunicación, mi hermanita Hanabi vino a hacerme una de sus "visitas". Como de cotumbre me traía noticias sobre el clan de parte de nuestro padre.

-Pues si onee-chan, oto-san está muy preocupado. Están pensando enfrentarte con algún miembro Anbu del clan, y ya sabes que son de los más letales de su escuadrón…

-S-si son realmente fuertes. No se si podré…- dije cabizbaja.

-Interesante, creo que he encontrado otro modo de devolverte el favor- dijo Sasuke-kun apareciendo de repente.

-¡S-Sasuke-kun! ¿No estaban con Naruto-kun?- le dije sorprendida.

-Acabo de llegar y he oido parte de vuestra conversación. Y creo haber hallado el modo de compensarte tu ayuda. Pero primero tendrás que contarme qué problema tienes con tu clan.

-Verás Sasuke-kun,- suspiré derrotada- el consejo de mi clan me está poniendo a prueba.- me miró confuso- Me parece que tendré que empezar desde el principio. Pues la verdad es que los de mi clan, antes incluso mi padre, me consideran demasiado débil para ser líder. Hace tiempo conseguí que por fin mi padre me reconociera y hace cinco meses estaba a punto de nombrarme como futura líder de forma oficial. Pero los del consejo alegaron que seguía siendo demasiado débil y que querían sellarme, para así pasar a la rama secundaria y que Hanabi tomara mi lugar.- ella bajó la cabeza triste- Pero oto-san no quiso consentirlo y me puso una especie de "prueba" para demostrar que me merecía el título. Su condición era que yo consiguiera en el periodo de un año el grado de Jounin. Pero el consejo seguía sin estar conforme e impuso otra condición, que ganara un combate contra un miembro del clan que ellos eligieran. Oto-san no tuvo otro remedio que aceptar, pero para mayor seguridad me dijo que durante este año viviera sola. De ese modo no podrían espiar mis entrenamientos y mi avance. Una vez cada dos semanas me envía a Hanabi para contarme todo lo que está pasando para evitar sospechas

-Muy inteligente, con el pretexto de hacer una visita supongo- asentí- Pues bien, no te preocupes yo mismo te entrenaré.

-Pero todavía no estás bien. No puedes…

-Simplemente supervisaré tu entrenamiento diciéndote cómo lo debes hacer. Y tú,- dijo dirigiéndose a Hanabi- vas a aumentar tus "visitas" en la medida de lo posible con el pretexto de ayudarla a entrenar. Si veo un combate al estilo Hyuga me será más fácil hallar el mejor método para entrenarte.

La verdad no era un mal plan y cualquier ayuda siempre es buena. Hanabi fue a contárselo de inmediato que lo apoyó desde el pricipio. Al día siguiente estábamos los tres en el dojo. Estuvimos horas luchando hasta que acabamos exhaustas y mi hermana volvió a casa. Mientras cenábamos Sasuke-kun me miró serio.

-Pensé que teníais un campo de visión de 360º pero me he dado cuenta de que tenéis campo de visón algo menor.

-¿A qué te refieres? No te habrás dado cuenta de…

-Si me he dado cuenta. Tenéis un punto ciego en vuestro Byakugan, aunque no exactamente dónde. Pero ya se en que consistirá el entrenamiento.

-¡Oh! Me alegro. ¿Y de qué se trata?

-Durante los próximos ocho meses intentaremos solucionar ese problemilla con tu punto ciego. Vamos a entrenar para aumentar tu campo de visón.

Así comenzaron los duros meses de entrenamiento. Hanabi venía casi todos los días a entrenar, pero al cabo de un mes, para evitar sospechas, decidimos que cuatro días entrenaría con ella, después un día de descanso y los otros dos sola con Sasuke-kun supervisando. Cuando estábamos solos, empleaba un método de entrenamiento muy raro pero realmente eficaz. Supuse que se debía haber sido entrenado por uno de los legendarios sannin. Todas las semanas lo llevaba a su sesión de rehabilitación, en cierto modo me sentía responsable de él. Otro aspecto en el que me insistía mucho era en que hiciera misiones de rango B o superiores yo sola, para poner en práctica lo que aprendía. Yo no estaba segura, no porque no me sintiera capaz, sino porque no quería dejarlo solo en su estado. Así que decidí que cada vez que me fuera de misión, Hanabi se quedaría cuidando de él. Eso no le hizo mucha gracia pero conseguí que cediera. Me dio la impresión de que cuando le sonreía le hacía ceder con más facilidad, aunque no lograba entender la razón.

A medida que pasábamos los meses juntos, me sentía más feliz en la compañía de Sasuke-kun. Todos esos momentos juntos me hacía sentir una felicidad que nunca antes sentí. Era muy agradable estar en su compañía. Qué extraño. Nunca antes me sentí así. Ni siquiera cuando creí amar a Naruto-kun, pero la diferencia es que descubrí que eso era simple admiración. Lo que sentía estando con Sasuke-kun era muy distinto, sentía como un montón de mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago. Solo se que me agradaba su compañía y creo que a él, por su forma de comportarse, también la mía. Incluso cuando pasaron cinco desde que vivíamos juntos, le escuché reír por primera vez. Fue extraño pero eso me hizo pensar que estaba recuperando los sentimientos que hacía tanto tiempo perdió, era una buena señal. Nos pudimos conocer mucho en esos meses. Me contó que, como yo, quería ser reconocido por su padre. Pero sobretodo me hablaba de su madre, debió de ser una persona maravillosa. Yo le conté cosas sobre mi madre, le dije que murió cuando Hanabi tenía tan solo cuatro años. Al menos en ese sentido podía entender un poco su dolor al haber perdido a un ser querido. En ese instante me alegré de que viniera a vivir conmigo.

Pasó otro mes y medio, Sasuke-kun ya podía andar bastante bien pero no demasiado tiempo. Todos los días paseábamos para que volviera a acostumbrarse. Pero un día me mandaron a una misión y mi hermana también tenía otra. Sasuke-kun me dijo que no me preocupara que se las arreglaría solo. Por suerte estaría de vuelta a la noche pero como me preocupaba que se lastimara, me di más prisa de la habitual. Regresé a casa hacia las 9:30 de la noche. Al entrar olí un extraño olor proveniente de la cocina, olía como a ¡quemado! Fui corriendo para comprobar que Sasuke-kun estaba bien pero lo que vi me dejó de piedra. La cocina patas arriba, la sartén con algunos fideos quemados que se había pegado y la cena preparada. Sasuke-kun había intentado hacerme la cena pero se le quemó una parte, que dio para dos raciones. La visión era muy curiosa; él estaba con mi delantal preparando rápidamente la mesa para los dos y un montón de cacharros mal puestos por la impresión de haberme oído. No pude evitar reírme al verle así, haciendo que se sonrojara. La comida no estaba mal, con un poco de sabor a quemado pero bueno. Después sacó pastel de fresa, se acordó de que era mi favorita. Pero noté que estaba inquieto y algo ruborizado. Cuando le pregunté que pasaba, totalmente rojo, me entregó una cajita. Al abrirla vi que había un precioso colgante con forma de cisne. Me ruboricé al instante.

-S-Sasuke-kun no deberías haberte m-molestado. Te debe haber c-costado mucho.

-Lo he hecho yo mismo- enmudecí- Como he pasado tanto tiempo sentado pensé en hacerte algún regalo para compensarte lo buena que has sido conmigo. Compré algo de plata para moldear y te hice ese colgante.

-No tenías por qué…

-Pero yo quería hacerlo.- me cortó.

Eso hizo que nos sonrojáramos hasta parecer dos tomates. Entonces me levanté para ponérmelo, al verme en el espejo me pareció mucho más bonito. Era precioso. Desde ese momento se convirtió en mi amuleto, como en un talismán. Al volver a agradecérselo me dijo que en mi se veía mejor, fue un susurro apenas audible pero lo oí. Al darse cuenta de ello, nos volvimos a convertir en dos tomates. Y luego cuando nos fuimos a dormir me besó en la frente. Después de esa noche sentí mayor cercanía entre nosotros. El tiempo pasó tan rápido que apenas tan rápido que apenas me di cuenta. Ya solo quedaba una semana para la fecha límite. En solo una semana se decidiría mi suerte. Todos me notaron muy nerviosa, así que organizaron para esa semana la fiesta de bienvenida de Sasuke-kun, para distraerme. Él ya se encontraba lo bastante bien para ello. La organizaron para el viernes y yo les ofrecí que la hicieran en casa. Sasuke-kun estaba muy contento aunque no lo admitiera por su orgullo. Este aspecto de su personalidad siempre me divertía. Tras la fiesta me dijo que al día siguiente haríamos un entrenamiento intensivo y el domingo pasaríamos el día de "relax". El sábado fue terriblemente agotador pero el estupendo día que pasé al día siguiente lo compensó.

Esta mañana me he despertado inquieta. Son las 9 y dentro de dos horas empieza el examen. Por suerte soy la única que se presenta y mis amigo podrán estar presentes. Ahora son las 10:30 comienzo a preparar así que me preparo y cojo todo lo que pueda necesitar. Cuando bajo veo que todos mis amigos, mi padre y mi hermana han venido para acompañarme. Mi padre me mira preocupado, yo le abrazo y le susurro que todo saldrá bien. Nos dirigimos a la sala en la que se celebrará la primera parte del examen, allí hay tres personas sentadas. Una de ellas es un Anbu del clan, Anko-san e Ibiki-san. Me dice que me coloque donde hay una "X" dibujada, así lo hago. Entonces le Anbu comienza a explicarme de que tratará la prueba.

-Ahora cada uno de nosotros va hacerte una pregunta, para lo que te darás la vuelta. La preguntas, junto a sus respuestas, en esta carpeta que tengo en mis manos. Puedes usar las técnicas que creas convenientes para averiguar las respuestas, pero no creo que se encuentre en tu punto de mira.

Capto la idea a la primera el mensaje, por eso había puesto a uno del clan como examinador, de ese modo podían saber mis puntos débiles. Busco a Sasuke-kun con la mirada mientras me doy la vuelta y le guiño disimuladamente. Solo él se da cuenta y me lanza una sonrisa cómplice. Ya me he dado la vuelta y me concentro para activar el Byuakugan.

-Tema astronomía: ¿Qué es el apogeo?- pregunta Ibiki-san mientras activo mi técnica.

-El apogeo es un punto en una órbita elíptica alrededor de la Tierra, en el que un cuerpo _(natural o artificial)_ se encuentra más alejado del centro de ésta. El punto opuesto, el más cercano al centro de la Tierra, se llama perigeo.- digo sin dudar.

Todos se quedan con la boca abierta, menos Sasuke-kun, que veo que sonríe complacido. Después de recuperarse de la impresión me hacen la otras dos preguntas que yo respondo con la misma seguridad y precisión, haciendo que aumente el desconcierto. Después Anko-san me dice que he aprobado la primera fase y que ahora debía dirigirme al campo de combate. Los del consejo siguen sorprendidos, lo que hacer que mi padre se regodeé. Él es el primero en felicitarme y después vienen todos mis amigos. Al llegar a al campo de batalla Tsunade-sama ya estaba allí. Mientras yo me dirijo al centro del campo el resto de los "aficionados" se van a las gradas.

-Por lo que tengo entendido, este examen es una prueba para Hinata. Por lo que este combate será el acordado por el consejo. El plan original era que lucharas contra un jounin de la villa,- "¡Oh no! Creo que mi rival es…"- Pero dado que hemos cambiado eso lucharás contra… Neji Hyuga.

Todos se quedan paralizados, incluso Sasuke-kun está un poco nervioso. Pero me esforzaré al máximo porque no quiero fallarles a ninguno de aquellos que creyeron en mí. Ya no soy la misma Hinata que se enfrentó a Neji-niisan en el examen de Chuunin. Nos ponemos en la posición de combate, en los ojos de Neji-niisan veo que quiere disculparse. Yo le sonrío pues se que no le habrán dejado otra opción. Activamos el Byuakugan y comenzamos a luchar. Neji-niisan es muy fuerte, no por nada le llaman genio, sabe realizar las técnicas del clan y hacer que su efecto sea devastador. Llevamos media hora luchando, los dos estamos agotado y nos queda poco chakra. Percibo en su mirada que todo acabará con el próximo movimiento. Usa su increíble velocidad para colocarse a mi espada para darme el golpe de gracia en un punto concreto de mi espalda, pero yo le detengo con facilidad. Antes de que pueda reaccionar, soy yo la que se pone a sus espaldas y le doy el golpe donde él quiso dármelo, en su punto ciego. Eso hace que comience a caer hacia delante; rápidamente le termino por echar al suelo, poniéndome encima de él y colocando un kunai en su cuello.

-El combate ha terminado.- anuncia Tsunade-sama- Hinata ha ganado, por ello se ha ganado el derecho a liderar su clan.

Ayudo a Neji-niisan a levantarse y me felicita por el combate. Todos bajan corriendo sonrientes para felicitarme también, pero todavía no me han dicho que haya pasado el examen.

-Hinata, has realizado un combate impresionante y también he sido informada de lo sucedido durante la primera parte. Por lo que me alegra anunciarte que has superado el examen de ascenso a Jounin. Enhorabuena Hinata- me dice con una amplia sonrisa.

Estoy eufórica, no puedo evitar sentirme tan feliz. Veo que todos me sonríen y felicitan, pero yo busco a otra persona. Busco a la persona que me ha ayudado y apoyado para que esto fuera posible. Cuando encuentro a Sasuke-kun entre el gentío no puedo evitar arrojarme irreflexivamente en su regazo y besarlo en los labios. Tardo unos segundos en darme cuenta de lo que he hecho, los dos nos separamos en seguida completamente rojos y con la cabeza gacha. El resto de los presentes no tarda en reaccionar.

-Vaya… pero que callado lo teníais parejita- dice Naruto-kun con una sonrisa pícara- Me parece a mi que no solo vamos a celebrar el nombramiento de Hinata.

Eso hace que nos sonrojemos aún más. Pero el resto se lo toma a broma. Mi padre anuncia que por la tarde habrá una fiesta de celebración en la mansión Hyuga. Todos se van retirando, entonces mi hermana pasa por mi lado y me susurra "Muy bien onee-chan. Sasuke-san es un chico muy guapo. Tienes buen gusto" y me guiña un ojo. Eso hace que me sonroje todavía más, al final nos quedamos los dos solos en aquel lugar. Empiezo a juguetear con mis dedos, no pensé que volvería a hacerlo.

-Etto… Sasuke-kun yo… bueno verás

-Shhh- me dice poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios- No tienes que explicarme nada.

-Te quiero- le digo sin pensar.

Parece sorprenderle que le diga eso pero poco apoco me sonríe y nuestros rostros se van acercando lentamente. Vamos cerrando los ojos, nos abrazamos con ternura, nuestros labios se rozan y…

-¡Sasuke, Hinata! ¡Venid que tenemos que prepararnos para la fiesta!- grita Naruto-kun

-Tsk, ese idiota siempre tiene que estropearlo todo en el mejor momento.

No puedo evitar reírme ante esa reacción suya, entonces me susurra "Lo arreglaremos luego en casa". Yo le asiento levemente sonrojada, sin embargo ese "luego" se convierte en "más tarde" porque nos vamos a comer todos celebrarlo. Veo que eso molesta Sasuke-kun, si es que a veces es como un niño. La fiesta en la mansión es a las cinco de la tarde así que, para contento de Sasuke-kun, nada más terminar nos fuimos a casa a prepararnos. Cuando cierro la puerta de casa, noto como Sasuke-kun me toma por la cintura y me da vuelta para darme un tierno beso que yo correspondo gustosa. Poco a poco ese beso se va convirtiendo en uno realmente apasionado, pero nos separamos para tomar aire. Entonces se acerca a mi oído y me susurra sensualmente.

-Te dije que lo solucionaríamos en casa. Y a mi no me gusta dejar nada pendiente.

-Jeje, como eres. Bueno tenemos que darnos prisa y cambiarnos, la fiesta es dentro de media hora.

Se separa de mí a desgana y nos vamos cambiar. Aunque parezca mentira estoy frente al armario sin saber que me voy a poner. Al final me decido poner un vestido azul celeste, que me regaló Hanabi, que me llega por las rodillas y tiene flores azules bordadas por todo el vestido. Cuando bajo, veo que Sasuke-kun ya está vestido y esperándome. Se sonroja nada más verme y me dice que estoy preciosa. Yo me pongo como un tomate y le digo que el también está muy guapo. Al llegar a la fiesta todos nos saludan alegremente y bromean diciendo cosas como "¿Qué tal parejita?" y cosas por le estilo. Me ruborizo cada vez que les oigo pero Sasuke-kun permanece impasible, como si se hubiera vuelto inmune. Llevamos una hora en la fiesta. Sasuke-kun tiene que ir al hospital a hacerse la última prueba, decido acompañarlo pero me llega un Anbu que me entrega una nota.

-"Hinata ve a mi despacho para que te entregue el pergamino que certifica tu grado de Jounin". Lo siento solo voy a poder acompañarte un rato.

-Tranquila nos podemos ver luego.

Nos despedimos de todos y nos dirigimos al hospital A medio camino nos separamos, ya que la torre del Hokage está al frente y el hospital hacia la derecha. Me besa en la mejilla y nos separamos. Me encamino hacia el despacho de Tsunade-sama pero siento una presencia extraña en el edificio. Activo el Byakugan y veo una extraña figura en la habitación de los pergaminos secretos de la villa. Sin dudarlo voy a detenerlo. Cuando llego saco el kunai para enfrentarme al intruso, pero me encuentro con…

-Itachi Uchiha- susurro.

-Vaya no has tardado nada en llegar Hyuga- me dice activando el Sharingan.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí Uchiha?- le digo poniéndome en guardia.

-Pues un pergamino relacionado con los biju que el líder pidió que cogiera. Sabía que hoy iba a haber un examen y pensó que sería el mejor momento para entrar sin ser vistos, para evitar complicaciones. Pero cuando pasé delante de la sala en la que te examinaban…- comienza decir furioso- vi cómo mi hermano y tú os lanzasteis esas "tiernas miraditas". No puedo permitir que una estúpida se entrometa en mis planes. Sasuke debe conseguir el poder del Mangekyou Sharingan para que se cumplan mis objetivos- me lanza una mirada sombría que hace que me estremezca- Y me temo que tú te interpones preciosa.

-No creas que te va ser fácil acabar conmigo- digo poniéndome a la defensiva.

-¿Acabar contigo? No, no, no. Te equivocas linda, creo que podré usarte para hacer que mi hermano haga cuanto quiero.

Quiere usarme como moneda cambio, no me está valorando lo suficiente. Cree que esto será coser y cantar. Pero no se lo voy a poner fácil. Me propuse ser más fuerte y lucharé con todo lo que tengo. ¡No pienso permitir que haga lo que quiera con Sasuke-kun!

**_Fin Pov. Hinata_**

**_Pov. Sasuke_**

Acabo de llegar al hospital, me habría gustado que Hinata estuviese conmigo pero qué se le va hacer. La Hokage la citó para entregarle su título y debía acudir. Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Esa de ahí no es Tsunade-sama? Si es así ¿quién le envió la nota? Un mal presentimiento recorre mi cuerpo y salgo de allí corriendo lo más rápido que puedo. ¡Maldita sea! Hinata está en peligro y yo no puedo correr tan deprisa como desearía. Ojala ya hubiera terminado mi rehabilitación para poder llegar más rápido hasta ella. La desesperación recorre todo mi ser, solo el hecho de pensar en llegar demasiado tarde hace que un escalofrío recorra mi cuerpo. No… no puedo permitir que eso ocurra. Debo llegar pronto, debo salvarla. Diviso a lo lejos la torre y acelero el ritmo. En mi cabeza solo se oye una frase que retumba una y otra vez:"Aguanta ya voy para allá". No puedo permitirme perder ni un solo segundo, cada segundo que me retrase podría ser fatal. No puedo fallarle, ahora no. En todo este tiempo estando juntos, se ha convertido en lo más importante para mí. No puedo, no debo, no quiero perderte. No quiere que te vayas de mi lado, eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días. Me moriría si algo malo te pasase. Mi corazón se rompería en mil pedazos. Entro en la torre, oigo ruidos de pelea y corro hacia el lugar de donde proviene ese sonido. Entonces a mis oídos llega un grito que me hiela la sangre, solo puedo correr más rápido, hasta el punto de hacerme daño, y llego al lugar donde se guardan los pergaminos secretos de la villa. Veo que hay signos claros de batalla, lo primero que veo es a Itachi agotado y con un kunai ensangrentado en la mano. Los segundos se me pasan como si fueran una eternidad y deposito mi vista en el suelo. La imagen que ven mis ojos me paraliza y tras unos segundos solo puedo gritar desesperado…

-¡¡NO HINATA!!

Me lanzo rápidamente en su auxilio. Tiene una gran herida en el estómago y está perdiendo mucha sangre. Tiene magulladuras sin importancia por el resto del cuerpo, su respiración se hace cada vez más débil así como los latidos de su corazón. Paro como puedo la hemorragia mientras Itachi contempla la escena.

-¡Esa estúpida! Podría haberse dejado atrapar y no estaría en ese estado. Aunque este resultado tampoco me disgusta, de todos modos el efecto será el mismo, y además he conseguido lo que veía buscar.

Entonces se va, dejándome ahí con mi desesperado intento de salvar a la mujer que amo. No quiero que esto ocurra ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar esto? Justo cuando todo iba bien y volvía a ser feliz, cuando volvía a recuperar la vida que hace tanto tiempo perdí. Y otra vez por culpa de ese… monstruo, he vuelto a perder todo lo que quería, lo que era valioso para mí. Siento que su respiración se debilita cada vez más. La tomo en brazos para intentar llegar al hospital y evitar lo que ahora parece inevitable, comienzo a correr tan rápido como me es posible.

No me dejes mi vida. Si tú no estás, ya nada tiene sentido. Hinata por favor no te mueras. Quédate conmigo te lo ruego. No quiero perderte. Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie. Mis ojos comienzan a derramar un mar de lágrimas con solo pensar que no veré nunca más tu tierna sonrisa, tu dulce voz, tus ojos opalinos que muestran tanta bondad y tu encantadora risa cada vez que me haces sonrojar. Este tiempo en el que hemos estado juntos me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, ni siquiera me importaba ya la venganza. Tú conseguiste con tu hermosa forma de ser despertar sentimientos que no creí tener, o más bien que creí perdidos hace tiempo. Antes de conocerte vivía en la oscuridad, por eso no quiero perderte. Ahora tú eres mi luz, mi esperanza, mi vida. Eres la que impide que vuelva a las tinieblas. Aguanta Hinata por favor te lo suplico, no me dejes. Por favor… si no te tengo a mi lado… mi vida ya no tiene sentido…

_**Fin Pov. Sasuke**_


End file.
